A Welcome Return
by dna2000
Summary: Rogan. A fluffy oneshot, documenting the reunion of Rory and Logan once Logan returns from a business trip.


A Welcome Return

The searching eyes of Rory Gilmore lit up with affection as soon as she spotted her boyfriend making his way towards her, all his luggage in tow.

Rory practically flew straight into his arms, and Logan lifted her up off the ground, which paralleled the feeling of walking on air that overcame her as soon as she saw him. She let out a squeal and Logan released a throaty sigh that resembled a sigh of relief, as if he was relieved that the burden of missing his girlfriend so terribly was finally off his shoulders.

As she was lowered back to the ground, Rory gazed into Logan's handsome face, tanned from his trip to LA, and pressed her lips to his. The couple began to feel breathless as the kiss went on, and Rory could feel the passion building up. Not wanting to release her pent-up desire in the middle of the arrivals lounge, she pulled back.

'Shall we go to the car?' she breathed.

'Yes please' Logan replied.

'This way.' Rory pointed in a random direction, grabbed Logan's hand and manoeuvred her way through the crowds as best she could. _She clearly pre-determined an exit route_, Logan thought to himself.

'So how was your flight?' Rory asked as they slid into the back of the black car.

'Eh, it was all right. Food was pretty poor, in-flight entertainment was pretty poor…but the service was really good' Logan added as an afterthought.

Rory gave him a knowing smile. 'Stewardesses flirted with you?' she asked, although it came out as more of a statement, as she already knew the answer was in the affirmative.

'Yeah, all of them except for one. I think she was a lesbian.' Logan paused to look off into space for a moment, as if mentally performing a calculation to work out the stewardesses' sexuality.

'Huh.' Rory watched him with a bemused look on her face, then suddenly grabbed his head and pushed her lips onto his. The thought of other women fawning over her gorgeous boyfriend somehow made her want him more.

'Thank god for tinted windows' Logan whispered into her mouth.

In the middle of their make-out session, the car suddenly jolted as it came to an abrupt halt. Apparently, Frank had been too distracted by the woman on the street with big knockers to notice the red traffic light in front of him.

'Frank!' Logan shouted in the direction of the driver, who was partitioned off from Rory and Logan.

'Sorry!' came the muffled response, slightly embarrassed, as if he knew what he was interrupting his passengers from doing. This wasn't the first time they had...well..._canoodled_ in the back of the car, after all.

Logan turned to Rory, 'Are you OK?' He raised his left hand to touch her arm gently, but the bumpiness of the car meant he made contact with her breast instead. Rory looked down at his hand and smiled.

'Yeah, my boob managed to survive the sudden stop, thank you'

Logan grinned and leaned down to kiss her neck, 'well I was just concerned that your boob might have…'

'Got whiplash?'

Logan let out a laugh, 'well boob whiplash is quite common these days, especially with boobs as big as these' he said, reaching up to squeeze her left breast as he continued moving his lips over her neck.

Rory's voice lost its sarcastic tone as she quietly said 'my boobs aren't big.' Logan could feel the skin under his lips heat up, indicating that he had once again made his girlfriend blush. He smirked. 'Well, your boobs are big enough for me'

Rory momentarily forgot that it was her turn to speak, as she involuntarily arched her neck to receive the maximum pleasure from Logan's actions.

'You speak to me so sweetly' she said sarcastically, once the cloudiness in her head started to subside. Logan was about to reply, but decided to use his lips to kiss his girlfriend, rather than talk. _Talking is so overrated anyway_, he thought.

The kiss grew more intense, tongues began to find each other and Logan's hands went on auto-pilot, feeling their way up the short khaki skirt of his girlfriend. Until, that is, his girlfriends' hands stopped him.

Rory laughed lightly at the disappointed and shocked look on Logan's face. 'I do want to…you know' she reassured him, blushing again. 'It's just; I'd rather be in your bed when we do it.' Logan couldn't really argue with that, so he showered her lips with his sweet kisses.

They broke away after a short while, and readjusted themselves so that Rory lay her head on Logan's shoulder and held the fingers of Logan's right arm which was draped over her own shoulder.

'So, what have you been up to while I've been away?'

'Calling you, missing you, thinking about you, wishing I was with you' Rory listed, intertwining her fingers with his. Logan looked down at the head on his shoulder and touched his lips to it softly. Rory smiled to herself; Logan's innate gentleness and affection towards her always warmed her heart.

'_Yu_ could be the name of my secret Chinese lover, and I could have just revealed our secret to you and you wouldn't know'

'_Yu_ wouldn't know?' Logan said in mock confusion.

'No…_you._ You wouldn't know.'

'That's what I said' Logan grinned.

Rory scoffed, finally cottoning on to her boyfriend's antics.

'You enjoy making me miserable' she said dramatically.

'Your secret lover finds pleasure in making you miserable?! We can't have that now, can we?'

'What?! If I was talking about _Yu_, my sentence wouldn't have even made sentence'

'Well, after two weeks without me to correct your grammar, it wouldn't surprise me if you started forgetting how to conjugate verbs altogether.'

Rory moved his arm away from her and sat up as she turned to look at Logan with a look of disgust on her face. To tease her and wind her up was one thing, but to claim that her knowledge of the English language was inferior to his? To anyone's? That was just plain unacceptable. Logan couldn't help but laugh at her expression. His laughter only grew as Rory narrowed her eyes at him, exercising what was supposed to be her 'menacing' look, as she had once explained to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to lie across his body.

'You are glad that I'm back, though, right?' he asked once his mirth had passed. Rory could sense the sincerity and near- vulnerability in his voice, so she turned her head to make sure she was looking into his eyes as she said,

'Of course I'm glad that you're back. I love you so much.'


End file.
